This invention relates generally to footwear, and more specifically pertains to a running, athletic, walking shoe or footwear in general, wherein the tongue or gusset is reversible, and may or may not contain an integral pocket, to provide a shoe which furnishes differing styles, and utilitarian usage, to the benefit of its wearer.
Obviously, numerous styles of footwear, constructed of various components, for achieving a multitude of purposes, have long been considered in the prior art. Most of these types of innovations have been in the area of running or athletic shoes, which has been substantially in vogue for the past three decades, wherein various styles of modifications to the soles, to make them more resilient, or add to the efficiency of the consumer, and various types of modifications to the structure of the shoe itself, such as even adding pockets to the side or within the tongue or gusset of the shoe, have been considered in the prior art. For example, see the patent to Adamik, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,060, relating to this type of technology, and their modifications.
The current invention seeks further modifications to the structure of footwear, in order to add to the variations on usage of the shoe, enhance it""s styling, and enhance the attractiveness of the footwear, by providing alternative uses and applications to various components of the footwear itself.
This invention contemplates the formation of footwear in general, including the running or athletic shoe type, but the concepts of this invention may be embodied within any type of shoe, as will be readily determined upon reviewing this invention. The footwear includes, but not limited to, the usual style of shoe having a sole, vamp, quarter portions, counter, and a tongue or gusset secured therein. In the preferred embodiment, the gusset will be of a reversible type, where the tongue can be turned to expose one surface, which may have a stylized and attractive surface provided thereon, or the tongue may be reversed, to furnish an entirely different appearance to the shoe, when worn.
This invention can pertain to an athletic shoe, casual and dress shoes, hikers or boots Means are provided to accommodate the reversing of the tongue, and to hold it to the upper vamp portion of the shoe, but which can be readily turned, simply upon opening of its fastening feature, or clasp, which normally holds the tongue in position, while the shoe is being worn. In addition, the tongue or gusset may, but not necessarily, include an internal pocket, that may be readily available for opening, preferably along the upper edge of the tongue, and into which personal items, such as a key or coin may be inserted. The tongue will contain closure means, to provide for its secure retention when closed, so as to prevent the loss of such personal items, and assure their safety. The tongue may further be fabricated, on one surface, with a transparent covering, at least approximate its upper edge, and overlying the formed pocket, so that even the contents of the pouch or pocket may be observable, if this is the desire of the wearer.
The concept of this invention is to provide a link between the shoe gusset or tongue, and the upper vamp portion of the shoe, so that the wearer may reverse the tongue, as desired, for revealing other coloration, indicia, or design. It provides versatility to the usage of the shoe. Such a linkage means could comprise a short link of cord, it may be an elastic cord, or perhaps could comprise a swivel clasp, or any type of other form of clasp, having some degree of flexibility, and which may be twisted or turned. In addition, it may include a clasp, formed of two parts that may swivel, and be interconnected between the upper vamp, and the bottom of the shoe gusset, to accommodate such turning motion. Furthermore, the clasp may be separable, through the exertion of some amount of force, so that the gusset may be removed, and another one relocated, to add further dexterity and versatility to the usage of this invention. In order to prevent the unauthorized removal, or the displacement of the gussets, for the shoes, as for example, when displayed for sale, the pulling force required to separate the clasp may be excessive, up to seventy to eighty pounds or more of pressure, or it may only require a slight amount of force, to separate the clasp, at the desire of the manufacturer, the retailer, and even the user, once the shoes are placed in usage. It is also likely that the tongue may be a compound, or more, style of tongue, having a swivel means between each of the sections of the tongue or gusset, to allow for turning, of just segments, of the tongue, along its heighth.
It is, therefore, a primary object of this invention to provide a reversible tongue for footwear.
Another object of this invention is to provide a reversible tongue that may have different styles of appearance upon either of its surfaces, so that the tongue can be reversed, and completely change the appearance and attractiveness of the shoe, to the interest of the footwear owner. For example, the consumer can coordinate with team colors, fashion trends, and the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pocket for the gusset of footwear so that personal items may be safely stored therein.
Still another object of this invention is to provide means for securing personal items of the wearer of the shoe, so that safety can be assured even while using the shoe for athletic events, or for running, but prevent the untimely loss of contained items, such as a key or coin, while participating in strenuous activities.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a transparent covering for a pocketed tongue, for footwear, so that the contained items may be observed therein, while the shoe is worn.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a novel clasp that can be used for applying the reversible tongue to the upper central portion of the shoe vamp, to stably hold the tongue in place, while the shoe is being worn.
These and other objects may become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.